Tom Nook
Tom Nook is a raccoon that sells the player items in the ''Animal Crossing'' series. By Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Nook has abandoned the general store, leaving it to Timmy and Tommy, to sell the player homes and home modifications directly to the player at Nook's Homes. In Animal Crossing: New Horizons, he has become the CEO of his own company, Nook Inc., and is the one who assist the player in the development of their own island by proposing various services. ''Animal Crossing'' series He owns his own shop, and all Animal Crossing games begin with the player working for him. Tom Nook has given the player his or her house, and the period of time where the player works for Tom Nook serves as a tutorial for the many things that the player can do within his or her Animal Crossing village. After working for Tom Nook, the player is able to purchase items from his store and pay off his or her debt. After paying off a debt on one's house, Tom Nook offers to expand. As more and more items are bought and sold through Tom Nook's shop, it begins to expand. Shop expansions *'Nook's Cranny' **''Animal Crossing'': This is the small version of Tom Nook's shop that the player first becomes familiar with within Animal Crossing. It offers a small selection of tools, plants, wallpaper and carpets, clothes, and furniture. Tom Nook will upgrade this shop after 25,000 bells have been spent at this store. **''Animal Crossing: Wild World'': It is a small, dark store where there is few room and few things. It opens when you start a new game. **''Animal Crossing: City Folk'': Similar in appearance to the previous two games.Nook *'Nook 'n Go' **''Animal Crossing'': The second iteration of Tom Nook's shop. It features an expanded selection of tools, plants, wallpaper and carpets, clothes, and furniture. Tom Nook will upgrade this shop after 65,000 bells have been spent at this store. **''Animal Crossing: Wild World'': After you spend a few bells, then you will have some more room and some more Items. **''Animal Crossing: City Folk'': To get, player's must sell or buy a combined total of 30,000 bells and have Nook's Cranny stay open for eight days. *'Nookway' **''Animal Crossing'': The third iteration of Tom Nook's shop. It features, yet again, a largely expanded of tools, plants, wallpaper and carpets, clothes, and furniture. You can now buy signposts and paint. Tom Nook will upgrade this shop after 150,000 bells have been spent at this store and another player from another town has come and purchased something from the store. **'Animal Crossing: Wild World'': Spend 90,000 bells with Tom Nook and he will upgrade his store. It is a modern little building.'' **''Animal Crossing: City Folk'': In order to get, players must buy or sell a combined total of 80,000 bells and be open for at least 15 days. *'Nookington's' **''Animal Crossing'': The fourth and final iteration of Tom Nook's shop. Nookington's features the most drastic changes of all of the upgrades to Tom Nook's shops. A second floor has been added, and the first floor of the shop has been expanded. There is also a widely expanded selection of tools, plants, wallpaper and carpets, clothes, and furniture. Nookington's is the final version of Tom Nook's shop and cannot be upgraded. **''Animal Crossing: Wild World'': This upgrade is the only one that varies from the DS to the GameCube versions of this game. The variation is the addition of a hair salon, known as "Shampoodle", run by Harriet the Poodle. This is the only way to change your hairdo (other than wigs purchased at the Able Sisters' Shop). If you want this store, you need someone else using DS to DS or around the world get to see your shop. That person must buy something and then you get this shop as well. **''Animal Crossing: City Folk'': The player must buy or sell a combined total of 150,000 bells and be open for 22 days. ''Super Smash Bros. series'' Tom Nook appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. He and his shop can also be seen on the ''Animal Crossing stages, Smashville and Town & City. Super Smash Bros. Melee Trophy Descriptions This guy's the friendly neighborhood shopkeeper who kindly helps the player set up his or her first house. He has a nose for business, and his customer service is second to none. During the course of the game, his store starts as a corner shop, expands to become a convenience store, and finally becomes a thriving supermarket. Future Release Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trophy Descriptions The owner of the town's only store. He not only helps you find a home when you move in but also gives you a job at his shop. His dream is to expand his business, and as the game progresses, Nook's Cranny becomes Nook 'n' Go, then Nookway, and finally Nookington's. He tends to say "hm" and "yes" quite a bit. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Trophy description The owner of the town's only store. He not only helps you find a home when you move in but also gives you a job at his shop. His dream is to expand his business, and as the game progresses, Nook's Cranny becomes Nook 'n' Go, then Nookway, and finally Nookington's. He tends to say "hm" and "yes" quite a bit. See also *''Animal Crossing'' *Timmy Nook *Tommy Nook *List of Animal Crossing items Category:Animal Crossing characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Protagonists Category:Amiibo characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes